The present application relates to a luminescent material, a luminescent material complex using the luminescent material and a method of manufacturing the same, a fluorescent labeling reagent and a method of manufacturing the same, and a light emitting element.
Normally, a white light emitting diode (white LED) is composed of a blue light emitting diode, and a phosphor made of a rare earth element. However, the white LED involves such a problem that a luminance of a green light having a wavelength near 520 nm is low. Under such a background, in recent years, a research, about a luminescence behavior of either silicon or a silicon oxide, aiming for applications to the white LED or the like has been actively carried out. For example, a light emitting element formed from a silica glass containing therein fumed silica as a raw material is well known from PCT Patent Publication No. WO2005/021449. In addition, a light emitting element made from silica fine particles containing therein fumed silica as a raw material, for example, is well known from Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-290873.
In addition, a labeling reagent using silica nano-particles, for example, is well known from Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-273790 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1). In this case, a silane coupling agent is added to a reverse micelle disperse system composed of a surfactant in a hydrophobic solvent, water containing therein a basic electrolyte and a hydrophilic organic solvent, the silane coupling agent is hydrolyzed with the water, and a silica monomer is polymerized to form the silica nano-particles.